Kiss Me, Kiss Me
by Lumberry
Summary: Last chapter: Did Hinata survive? Ten years later..."A tall man stepped into Konoha"...Who is he? ...... "Outside, it started to snow." SasuHina. Final chapter!
1. PreDance Frenzy

**Hey, all!! **Okay. **First** off, if ya read it, ya review it XD That's simple, right?? Hint.

**Second**: This is my...fifth fanfiction...but I'm still as lost as ever without reviews! Drops another huge hint.

**Third**: Naruto, not to mention Neji doesn't belong to neither I nor yours truly, so stop laughing.

**Fourth**...I'm REALLY hyper right now...if there's a typo, feel free to ask!! And maybe I'll fix it, too.

**Fifth**: Six is my favorite number.

**Sixth**: Enjoy!! Here's a cookie **0**

--

--

--

**Chapter One - Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**PreDance Frenzy**

--

--

--

**January 1,** Year of the Koi Pond

_- 2:00 afternoon - _

Ino and I had just finished the school year yesterday-

(it's the start of a new year, so eighth grade is over, technically, in ninja schooling. We're given about three-fourths of a year to practice - while school is important to some teachers and students ((cough, the green-spandex people, cough)), training is obviously much more vital.)

- and were walking in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, ready to pick a few flowers for arranging in various deliveries in Konoha.

And Sakura? She's probably sulking off somewhere like the little sulker she is. Sulker, in loss of a better, more _specific_ word. Truth to be told, I hadn't seen her in the past week, but...no sign equals good sign.

"Oi, guys!" That loud, slightly over-the-edge obnoxious voice - Naruto's - but I am, indubitably, glad to see him.

"Hi, Naruto!"

He's clutching a sheaf of green papers in one hand. "They're invitations to the New Years' Dance!" he says exuberantly, handing out one slip to me.

"Hey, and _I_ don't get one?!" snaps Ino, taking the paper from his outstretched palm.

"Ino!" he protests. "Hinata's first, because she's _obviously _more pati - "

"That's oka - " I start, but Ino's already shrieking her head off. And in the middle of the freaking afternoon, too.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! WHAT THE HELL!?!" She shoves the paper into the gutter and turns around to glare daggers at Naruto.

He blinks.

She glares swords. Pointy, venom-filled, razor-sharp swords. _Oh, and another note? Don't get on Ino's bad side. For your sake and mine, please._

"I don't freaking EAT ramen! Why give me a freaking coupon! I HATE RAMEN! _I HATE RAMEN! _Is this some kind of sick joke - where are the _real_ invitations?!"

Naruto looks shocked for a moment. Then he looks at his remaining papers, and at the gutter. "No!" he says, visibly upset. "That was my ramen ticket!"

"Where are the DANCE papers?" Ino continues to shriek, her eyes murderous. "Did you trade them for ramen coupons or some other idiotic stupid thing? NARUTO!! You better not have!"

"_No_," he snaps, and shoves the papers on to me. "Sorry, Hinata. I've got to get another coupon! They expire at four o'clock, you know! Thanks-bye - " He rushes off.

_Third note; Naruto loves ramen. He even likes narutos, but...that goes without saying._

I examine the words;

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Beginning of Year Dance Party!**

**When: January 3, from 6:30 to 10:00**

**Held at: Konoha Dance Center**

**Invited: All villagers**

_Since there are so many villagers, we find it easier if you write down three possible partners of the opposite gender, or your spouse, of course. If you include reasons, then the pairings will not be random and you will enjoy the dance to a much further degree._

_Thank you, and please come!_

H_a_n_a_ I_n_u_z_u_k_a

_Manager of the Konoha Dance_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Dance? _I wonder, a sinking feeling entering my chest. I don't know how to _dance!_

Ino gets the rest of the papers and her eyes widen excitedly when she skims it. "I can't _wait _to tell everyone!" she screams, her face overflowing with something other than the love of ramen, "This is freaking great! I can freaking get a cute date on this!"

She runs off like a lunatic, and I'm left wondering how in Konoha did I end up having a best friend like _this?_

_...to dance... I know I'm not ecstatic..._

_So much for flower arranging._

* * *

**January 2,** Year of the Koi Pond 

_- 1:34 in the Inuzuka Household, early afternoon - _

"Everyone handed in their dance slips, sis?" inquired Kiba, glancing over his sister's shoulder curiously. She nodded as he exclaimed, "Hey! That's Hinata's!"

She shoved him away, more than slightly annoyed. "None of your business," she grouched. "I've got a _lot_ of work to do on these pairings. And plus, I don't need your help."

Kina sighed with a mock injured air, and, with nothing better to do, he went outside with a walk, dragging Akamaru along.

_- 3:05 milling Konoha's streets, afternoon - _

I've given up. I have nada to wear. It's hopeless. I'm not going. And I don't know _why_ the heck I filled out that stupid dance form. I see Kiba walking along with his dog, but as soon as he catches my eyes, I also see TenTen, Ino, and Sakura right there in front of me - laughing, talking, and about to enter the Konoha Fashion Shop with two gigantic bags of _stuff_ in tow.

_Kuso._

They see me, and promptly drag me in. "I don't want anything! I won't!" I protest, but Ino shoves a red, glittery dress into my arms.

"Strip and change," she orders, shoving me into the changing room.

_There really is no better way_, I sigh.

_- 4 hours later, 6:45, early evening - _

Exhausted, I lie on my bed with a huge pink shopping bag that holds a baby blue dress. Hanabi had money - I'd used hers - but even then, the prices were astoundingly low. The dance seemed like a big deal...

I yawn...my eyelids feel heavy...

_- A few hours earlier, 2:14 in the early afternoon - _

Sasuke finished training, and he staggered into the nearest store to buy lunch. On the way he noticed that many of the villagers in the streets were laughing and giggling, with linked arms. Love was clearly in the air.

His teeth clenched.

_- 7:30 that day - _

TenTen reached across the counter to pay for her high heels - Sakura was searching for the _right_ pair of earrings, Ino was looking for the latest and cutest hairstyle, and Hinata had gone an hour ago...

"Thank you," she said, just as Ino came over with fancier, redder (if possible), higher...high heels. "Aren't these _cute?_"

TenTen's eyes grew huge. "_Yes!"_

She looked at the cashier pleadingly. "I'd like my money back, please," she implored.

The cashier felt the murderous intent coming. _AGAIN?!_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Beginning of Year Dance Form - ****Name: **_Ino Yamanaka_

**1. **Sasuke - **Reason: **He's hot! And I've crushed on him for YEARS! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!

**2**. Shikamaru

Reason - He's quiet and doesn't annoy me...often.

**3.** Kiba - **Reason:** He's cute.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Beginning of Year Dance Form - Name: _Sakura Haruno_**

**1. **Sasuke - **Reason: **- I love him best! He's hot! And I've loved him for suuuuch a long time.

**2.** Kiba - **Reason: **He's not annoying and sometimes nice...

**3.** Naruto - **Reason: **He's cute in a weird ramen-ish way.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Beginning of Year Dance Form - Name: **TenTen

**1. **Sasuke - **Reason:** Because every girl likes him!

**2.** Neji - he's HOT. **Reason: **Did you SEE his butt?!

**3.** Kiba - **Reason: **He's cute and not annoying.

* * *

_That can't be good..._

* * *

**Beginning of Year Dance Form - Name:** Neji Hyuuga 

**1.** I don't care**. - Reason:**

**2.** Couldn't care less**. - Reason:**

**3.** I really don't care**. - Reason:**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Beginning of Year Dance Form - Name: C**h**o**u**j**i A**k**i**m**i**c**h**i**

**1. I**n**o - ****Reason: H**e**r h**a**i**r **l**o**o**k**s l**i**k**e** a **b**a**n**a**n**a.**

**2. **H**i**n**a**t**a - ****Reason: H**e**r h**a**i**r l**o**o**k**s l**i**k**e c**o**o**k**i**e**s.**

**3. **T**e**n**T**e**n - ****Reason: C**h**o**c**o**l**a**t**e.**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Beginning of Year Dance Form - Name: _Shino Aburame_**

**1. _Sakura_ - ****Reason: _opposite sex_**

**2. _Tsunade_ - ****Reason: _opposite sex_**

**3. _Ayame_ - ****Reason: _opposite sex_**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Beginning of Year Dance Form - Name:** NARUTO UZUMAKI: FUTURE HOKAGE

**1. **SAKURA!!** - Reason: **Sakura

**2. **Sakura!!** - Reason: **_Sakura_

**3. **Sakura. PLEASE**, SAKURA!!!!!!!! **PLEASE**!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reason:** Oh, and maybe Hinata, too.

* * *

_- 9:37 night - _

_The dance is soon..._ thought Sasuke, wandering aimlessly on the streets. He couldn't sleep. _I'm really not going. Too much bother..._

_- 9:37 - _

Kiba snuck downstairs noiselessly, unable to sleep. _Man, the dance is tomorrow! An it takes up the whole evening. I wonder who...? And I can definitely say that I can wait. A long time, too._

A stack of papers was on his sister's desk. Curiously, he glanced over. _As...Bs...Cs..._ All the people of the village were arranged in alphabetical order. An idea formed in his head...

_- 9:38 - _

Sasuke was still walking when a small piece of white paper drifted across his path. _Huh..._ He picked it up.

**(Beginning of Year Dance Form - Name:** _Hinata Hyuuga_

"Hey!" A brusque voice made him look up. "Don't look at that," commanded Kiba. By the light of the street lamp his face was shadowed. "Give it back!"

Sasuke rebelled. "I _hate_ being told what to do," he deliberately drawled out. He knew how to specifically strike a certain nerve... _Practice from seeing fangirls_, he thought grimly. Slowly he raised the paper, and turned his head to look at it.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Name:**_ Hinata Hyuuga_

**1.** _Naruto Uzumaki - _**Reason:** _He's a good friend._

**2.** Naruto Uzumaki - **Reason:** _Well, he's only a friend..._

**3. **Naruto** - ****Reason:** _He's just a friend, which is a good thing._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sasuke's heart ba-bumped. "Here." Shoving the paper into Kiba's hand, the Uchiha prodigy walked off in a hurry, his mind suddenly disorganized.

_No...I _am_ going to the dance...after all._

* * *

**January 3,** Year of the Koi Pond 

_- 6:26 inside at the Konoha Dance Center - _

So I'm at the dance.

I walk in feeling absurdly freezing in a dress that is knee-length with small, delicate sleeves - revealing too much, in my opinion. So I'm _not_ used to things like this - it's not normal, but doesn't help anything,, either. High heels, I mean.

Naruto is in a navy blue jacket and shiny black pants. Hm. I think _every guy_ is wearing some kind of dark top and shiny bottom. Shiny as in also the shoes.

A few are wearing all black, though, like -

Kiba.

And Kiba without a dog actually looks neat and not messy! His hair is slightly combed down and dress shoes don't look ridiculous on him.

And then there's the flash of bright, bubble gum pink. I'm loath to look, but...well, it's obviously Sakura. I'm not exactly on friendly terms with her, but I _am_ glad she's not obsessing over Kiba anymore. Oh, no. It's Sasuke she's after. Again. Poor him...

"Hinata," says Naruto, his eyebrows raised. I look out; everyone else is on the dance floor ready to rock and roll.

_Kuso!!_

"Want to...?"

I nod. At least it's a fast song. The Macarena. So I get up to the lively - not to mention, misleading - music, and stumble over the hand, foot, hip, and arm signs. I totally know people are staring at me. Derogatory, of course. That's because I tripped three times and I think it's eight people's feet I've trod on. But then again, those are...sadly, understatements.

Thankfully, a few songs pass without me making a fool of myself.

But the next is a slow number.

Hana Inuzuka's voice comes on loudly; she announces, "The next song is called "_Moonlight Shadows_." You may swap partners if you please! Take it or leave it - it's just to spice things up and make it easier." I can swear she glances at me. _Spice things up, hm...not me._

Naruto excitedly looks at Sakura, in her extremely tiny pink dress.

"Go on," I whisper, and he takes off - Thanks, Hinata! After a few moments more of trying to convince Sasuke to dance with her, Sakura reluctantly sighs and takes Naruto's eager hand.

I sigh, too. At least I'm not messing up Naruto's night.

Oh, well.

A tap on my shoulder - oh yeah, it was a _partner swap_. I take back my "ruining someone else's night." I'm definitely going to be a burden, most likely. I can't dance, I know I look horrible...

I turn around.

_Kamisama!_

I have no idea what my face looks like, but I should, any moment now, keel over and die.

--

--

--

**Okay. You caught me! This is the sequel to "The Life and Story of Hinata." _How did _you _know?!"_**

Anyway, if you're interested in the same tone, and how this all began, read that first.

That was fun! It's been on my mind for some time now, in my dreams, even. Yeah, I know, _sad_, but to know _exactly how sad_ I need you to review.

But then again, give me a few cookies, too, not just flames and sadness!

_Here's an_ excerpt from my bored friend, September, whose favorite character **is** Neji

**Did you know that Itachi is one letter away from "itchi?"**

Thank you for reading (and feeling sad), and have a wunnerful Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and HYPER rest of year!!

Sadly, poignantly, saturninely yours,

President of the Sad Neji Sad Luver Sad Squad,

(sad) Lumberry


	2. Dancing, Dates, and Other Dumb Things

**Chapter Two - ****Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**Dancing, Dates, and Other Dumb Things**

_- From before - _

A tap on my shoulder - oh yeah, it was a _partner swap_. I take back my "ruining someone else's night." I'm definitely going to be a burden, most likely. I can't dance, I know I look horrible...

I turn around.

_Kamisama!_

I have no idea what my face looks like, but I should, any moment now, keel over and die.

--

--

--

**January 3,** Year of the Koi Pond

Neji. My partner is _Neji_.

Thoughts overlap. I haven't seen him since a few months ago - somehow I'd avoided him through the remaining few school days, though I sat at his lunch table..._ But now it's inevitable_... From that time I'd stood up for myself, he'd always ignored me, so it wasn't much of a problem.

_But now..._

His hair, as usual, is brushed back in a shiny ponytail, and today it's more radiant, if possible, under the bright glow of the disco ball. He's wearing completely black. Emo. (But no, that's not fair - so many people are dressed like him. I'm just derogatory when it comes to details when I'm going to freaking _dance_ with my freaking _cousin_.)

He stares at me for a second, his eyes widening.

"What," he says, "the hell. I'm sitting down."

I bit back a stream of useful insults as he stalks away to the nearest concessions table. But yes, he's right, this _is_ the best idea in this situation. Never mind that I feel ridiculous in high heels and a stupid dress. It's all for nothing. I'm sitting down.

We're the only people at the table, though a few idiotic-looking ninja are looking at us as if torn - I also notice that their partners look very clumsy. So who cares. They don't make the decision - they're not smart enough. Either way, the music starts, and bam, they're locked in another frenzy of toe-stepping, uncomfortably-closeness. Much like a jail cell, if I substitute the jail for a dance floor.

I feel alone...my friends are out there somewhere, dancing the night away. Ino, Naruto, Kiba, even Sasuke. Yumeki; she's visiting again...TenTen, Chouji, Shikamaru - his head still looks like a pineapple - my sister, the other small Genin I've met, like Konohamaru, Moegi...and Sakura. She's having a better night than me, it's true.

Two utterly slow songs pass. My leg itches and my throat is very, very dry. But I'm tougher than that.

"So..." he starts suddenly, and the laconic image is broke. "I'm sorry for how I acted at the hospital. It wasn't my best day."

Forgiveness is on the tip of my tongue, but before I can spit out anything, the dance ends and Hana's voice rings out, more annoying to me than anything, "Next, switch partners again! Anyone you want, be it a childhood sweetheart or a long-term crush, or just a acquaintance!" So many people are looking happy. I don't want to dance to ruin the moment. Before long, Yumeki comes over and shyly offers her hand to Neji, who takes it, after giving me a doubtful glance. Of course I don't make eye contact. It's much easier that way.

_I'm so bored out of my wits, if I had any to start in the first place._

I would dance if I could dance. I would be friendly if I knew how.

It's dark and I'm nodding off to sleep. I wonder what time it is...

"Hinata." It's Sasuke's voice, or an impersonator with that accent just like his.

"What?" I stay sitting uncomfortably.

The dance would be ending soon...

"_Hinata."_ This time there's an edge to it. A grip encircles my wrist tightly, possessively. I'm forced to stand up.

It's all black save for the meager light in the colors of the disco ball and from that light I can see that Sasuke's face is tense.

"What is it?" If I'm supposed to be concerned, I'm not - just surprised. What's he up to?

His hand drops and I feel the rush of cold air on my arm. "Just that _idiot_ Ino is is annoying the crap out of me." Only he didn't say 'idiot' or 'crap.'

"It's no big deal," I start hesitantly, still feeling the chill up my arm, "was she your partner?"

A scowl showed on his features. "Unfortunately," he says grimly, his eyes narrowed in some unseen anger, "and she tripped on my feet a million times, and swooned like a piece of crap." Only he didn't say 'crap.'

I smile. "Young love." He rolls his eyes, but I continue seriously, "Why me, though?"

"You're the only friend I have," is his taciturn answer.

"Huh? I _am_?"

He leans against the wall, a faraway look in his onyx eyes. It's dark... "Remember that day you said...ah..._confirmed_, that we were friends?

"Yeah...but _only_ friend you have?!"

He laughs suddenly, the sound harsh. "I guess so. I can't - I can't _tolerate_ anybody else. They all get on my nerves."

"Hey," I say lightly, "Ino's not _that_ bad."

He's looking secluded again. "Well, I shouldn't know. I'm not a girl."

"Crushes are important for making decisions later on in life." As soon as I say it I wish they'd never existed in the first place. _Stupid me_... Making those obtuse, split-second choices again.

He leans in, his face impassive. "What about secrets?" he whispers, placing a hand on the wall an inch away from my left ear. We're exactly one arm length away...my heart beats are nonexistent. I'm waiting...

"Can you keep...?"

"Um, yes," I stammer. I clear my throat. "Um, I've kept a lot of...secrets." He nods imperceptibly. I blurt out, "What about your neck?"

Sasuke's eyes flash and he studies me intently. I know I've gone too far, over The Border. "First I'll ask you if you can keep secrets."

"Yes..."

"What kind?"

"Um, a lot of secrets...passwords, feelings, crushes..." This is true. TenTen likes Neji - technically it's a secret, since she told me she'd bash our (Ino, Sakura, and me) heads out if we told. (I think it's slightly obvious, though, but that's not the point. It's a secret.) Hanabi crushes after Konohamaru. "...the mark of your neck? It's more important than these things," I add.

His arm bends a little as he moves closer. "More important than a ...crush?" he murmurs. I bet he can hear my heart beating right now. Hah! It's not beating...I feel my breath stop, anticipating. "Are you...sure?"

"Y-yes," I whisper back. "So...what happened to you underwater?"

His eyes are hidden by a thin curtain of hair, but I can see his mouth convulse, something ominous, and he turns and walks away without answering. My head feels like it's in a black hole, swirling. Dizzy.

Beside me, the wall has a clear dent where his fingers had clenched.

_- Still dancing...or the lack of dancing, thereof - _

"It's nine o'clock!" announces Hana Inuzuka. "We're having a few fun, thrilling relay races!"

Excited mutters run through the crowd. I can't care less. "Same partner as you had previously chosen! The boy will run as the girl cheers him on, from one end of the gym to the other!"

Naruto? I spot his thick blond hair in the crowd. He waves me over. "Yeah, Hinata!" he says enthusiastically. "You can cheer all you want, but I'm going to win anyway even if you don't!" He rearranges his ninja band proudly, and I grin back. Eagerness is contagious... "I'm going to win! Believe it!"

The races fly past, Rock Lee winning the first. The second is the girls racing while the boys cheer. I hear Naruto's voice loud and clear, but come in, sadly, second. Oh well. It's not as if I really _wanted_ to win...

"Fifth race! Switching partners again! The boy will carry the girl."

Naruto gives me puppy dog eyes. I sigh, but nod half-heartedly. He goes over to try to convince Sakura, who says something along the lines of, "Over my dead body. I don't _want_ you to carry me."

_I guess I'm sitting down...again._

Maybe...Sasuke... But no; he's looking extremely ticked off and cross, but I can tell he's agreed to Ino's perpetual pleas. My best friend shoots Sakura a boastful look. It's supposed to be a partner _switch_, but...somehow she managed to get it past the onlookers.

Sakura glares back and stomps on Naruto's foot; he yells, and I can tell how fast his crush on her is wearing off.

Neji's chosen TenTen (not that I would've chosen _him_, anyway, but - !) Chouji has Temari, Shikamaru has Yumeki, and a few others have girls I don't recognize. This is sad. Very, very sad. I have no one.

"Hey Hinata!" It's ironic - and I just about have a brain aneurysm right then and there.

I know it's Kiba. Gratitude encircles my smile as we take out places (me, very uncomfortable and trying to be as still as possible.)

"Ready, set, go!" I"m in Kiba's arms, and we're speeding ahead. My eyes adjust to the crazy velocity. Sasuke reluctantly carries Ino as if she were a bag of mulch, Neji mutters something and TenTen looks furious, Sakura's not getting on; the sulker. Kiba runs, whether I'm comfortable or not, but I don't care. Relief is like ignorance. But in this case, not bliss. I clench my teeth with his long stride.

We are first by about thirty seconds. Finally he lets me down and grins to his sister, who rolls her eyes. She fills out a paper, writing down our names. "Here, _little brother_," she says. "You won the date to Expresserique, fanciest restaurant in all of Konoha!"

We...won? I wonder. Things had sped up exponentially.

Kiba gives his sister a confused glance. "I thought the prize was two gift cards."

"No," counters Hana, smiling a little _too_ proudly in the event that her brother had won, "I can choose...whatever."

"But - " I start.

She interrupts, "I think you guys look awfully cute together! You _should_ date, anyhow. I'm doing a favor." On Kiba's face dawns an expression in which I can only describe as '_What the heck_?' "Besides, little bro, you should stop moping around with nothing to do. It's healthy.

Last contest for the night!" she yells out, our predicament clearly rolled up, flattened, and tossed aside, but I can't hear anything but the flush of my thoughts down the toilet.

A...date? ...But...we're not...??

"Oh. And by the way?" adds Kiba's sister to us, whose voice is much less intimidating without a microphone, "you're not participating in the last because you already won. And?" Her smirk rises at Kiba, "the gift card to Expresserique?"

"That expires tomorrow."

If this isn't blackmail I can't put two and two together. _A free dinner that's bound to cost a few thousand yen?_ No one can pass that offer.

And even if I got someone - fat, fat chance - to act as a surrogate for myself, or if I used the clone jutsu, Kiba would know immediately. And I don't know if clones can eat, either.

Really, there's absolutely no way out of this...unless - I peer hopefully at Kiba, who's watching the contest with little interest. ...Unless he doesn't want to go as well?

"What?" he asks, turning around. I blink. "Who doesn't want to go to where?"

Crap. I'd voiced it aloud. But it's better to spit it out sooner, I resolve. Inwardly sighing, I say, hopefully in a casual tone, "Are you going?"

"To where?"

"To the - to the dinner."

He stares at me as if trying to figure out how many eyelashes I have. "Of course."

"Are...are you sure?" I question again, and his brow creases. Then his eyes narrow; he understands my doubt.

"Do you...?"

What I expect is an easy question with an equally easy answer. Something like, Do you want to go as friends or as real dates? I'd answer as the former... But...I don't _expect_ a more indirect, though incisive, approach;

"Do you hate me _that_ much?" he whispers artlessly.

To this I get nothing save for a few stammers. "N-no." In the corner of my eye I see that the contest is nearly over. _Thank Kamisama!_ Sasuke and Ino have won the three-legged race. Two free gift cards. I swallow, aware of _his_ gaze. _Lucky them..._

"Kiba!" calls out Shikamaru. "Did you _see_ that? We nearly won." He sighs at Temari. Then he sees me. "Hi, Hinata. Good job; you guys won. How lucky is that? Not for our skill...how troublesome." Temari hits him and he grabs his jacket, calls, "Bye!"

Kiba looks back at me. "I've got to get Akamaru," he says, almost to himself. "He wasn't allowed in. Six o'clock?"

"What?"

"Dinner. Unless..." His eyes are tender. I get a choice in this, right? "...You don't want to?"

How can I say know? I wonder crossly. "I'll be there." His sister calls his name and he follows. What have I done now? Another twist, another complication. As if my life can't hold anymore crap.

--

--

--

**January 4,** Year of the Koi Pond

_- Four in the morning - _

I can't sleep. I know it sounds stupid, but I'd just dreamed about who's going to be my future husband. Ouch. This can't be good.

_My subs-consciousness...the Oh Great One._

**Naruto** - possible ramen shop owner? Money? Not very much.

**Sasuke** - no family. Poor poor Sasuke! Very mysterious. Maybe has a stash of money somewhere? Don't know. (Why should I care????!!)

**Kiba** - we'll own lotsa pets! Fish, dogs, rats, rice, I mean, mice, frogs, cats, except he might be allergic to them?!

**Chouji** - I don't know. Why?

**Shikamaru** - we'll have a store full of strategic games. Then maybe he'll stop being so obsessed with Shogi.

**Gaara** - so I'll buy him cookies. I wonder where we're going to marry? In an igloo? I mean, a teepee? Or what are those things in the deserts? Those straw huts? Or was it adobes?

_- Ten o'clock, morning - _

It's a Friday. I love this schedule, though I hardly use it to my benefit. Kurenai trains with us every other day, so I can relax (though I'm supposedly training) today. Maybe I'll fall asleep again...

_- Eleven thirty, late morning - _

"HINATA!" screams that - _that_ - voice. My eardrums throb, I have a sick taste in my mouth, and the blankets are way too hot. But I can't get up - the curtains are drawn open very, very wide. Curse Hanabi. I think he would see my tattered pajamies if I got out of bed. "HINATA! OI, HINATA! COME TO A MISSION WITH US!" shrieks Naruto, while a familiar voice screeches, "Shut _up_, Naruto!"

It's Sakura. I groan. I'm so not going I'm so not going I'm so not -

"Tell her to hurry up." Why do I have to be so _good_ at recognizing voices? "Tell her we're not leaving until she comes."

"SASUKE SAYS YOU SHOULD HURRY UP, HINATA! AND WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU COME DOW - OWW!"

I choose this moment to slide out of bed, brush my teeth - wash my face - and comb what's left of my shoulder length hair - and yawn throughout the whole process. _Oh why...?_ Why do I have to be stuck with them? Why not...? Kakashi always makes sure that his team trains _every waking minute_, every day. And now...I contemplate, opening the door reluctantly, they've made me a victim of the process.

Sakura talks as we walk, "Kakashi's not here today - "

"He said that he was going to be stuck on the road to life!" Naruto chimes in, his eyes skeptical, "I bet he's not! I bet he's at the hot springs peeki - "

"Shut _up,_ Naruto!" snaps Sakura, walloping him on the head before turning to me. I'm surprised her eyes aren't shooting venom darts, from all the anger of that one night... "Kakashi told us to substitute him for another teammate of another group for a D-ranked mission in our village. We've already tried a few other people, but they're busy training with partners or something." Her eyes are bright. "And then Naruto said - "

"I said that Hinata sleeps in almost every day!" He squints at me, grinning, "You're sure lazy! Even lazier than m - "

"No one _cares_!" Sakura shoots at him. We reach the Hokage's mansion; the wind isn't strong today and there are no signs of rain. _Looks like I'm not going to have any excuse._

And I've noticed one member of the group has decided to stay quiet and invisible. Guess who.

We reach the Hokage's office and she surveys us. "It's a relatively simple, D-ranked mission," she says. "Help the print locate its scattered newspapers. You'll need to split up in three groups."

"Three?" Naruto's eyes are scrunched up. "Why not four?"

"Because," she answers tartly, "I said so. Besides my job as a principal, I'm the Hokage of this village. My word is law. And also," she leans in and Naruto backs away, "you're a klutz. You'll need someone to majorly help you in finding them.

Sakura Haruno!"

"Hai!"

"You're our first group, by yourself. Chakra control is excellent, so you'll have an easy time with the newspapers in hard to reach places in our village. I'm sure the wind has blown them across to the mountain.

Naruto Uzumaki!"

"HAI! I'm ready! I'm raring to go!"

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"...Hai."

"You two will be together, since Byakugan is extremely effective.

Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What?"

Her eyes narrow. "You'll be by yourself. Sharingan is useful in locating things. All ready?"

I know Sasuke and I aren't exactly enthusiastic, and Sakura's sulking that she wasn't put in a group with her One True Love. Naruto, though - "YES! I'm READY! I've been ready ALL MY LIFE! BELIEVE IT!"

We split up quickly. Naruto and I have the easternmost spot of Konoha - there are so many houses, so many places where a thin piece of newspaper can get stuck into. Great. Just great.

"Hinata?"

"Okay." I activate Byakugan and rapidly scan the area. "Nothing."

We run over a few more blocks. "There's about twelve pieces of paper," I tell him. He uses his clones to pick up the papers.

"Any more?"

"No." A few more blocks...

_- One o'clock - _

Team 7 and I meet back on the training grounds, each holding fistfuls of newspaper. "How'd it go?" asks Sakura, mainly to Sasuke. He doesn't answer, but Naruto obviously does. He has his hands and pockets stuffed with newspaper.

"Good! We make a great team." He grins, looking at me.

"It did go well...and fast," I grudgingly admit. Ever since I'd been dragged into the mission, I've gotten less stoic. "We got one hundred and five."

"One hundred and twenty," reports Sasuke, shooting me a look I can only describe as smug, though concealed cleverly by a stray lock of hair.

Sakura says, "I got ninety-five." I know she feels a bit let down. "Let's go back."

After a few minutes, we're all finished the mission. It felt so fast, the first time I didn't want something to end. So transient...

"That was fun!" calls Naruto, with his usually upbeat countenance. I melt around the edges and smile back. "You should come join us again, Hinata! You're much more useful than Kaka - "

"Aw, shut up, Naruto! You're such a _pain!"_

We go our separate ways. Oh, and?

And guess who didn't talk - again?

_- Six o'clock - _

Kuso! KUSO! I hurry to put on something that doesn't involve gray or some other boring color, cursing all the while. I yank a brush through my hair and wash my face. I don't look presentable, in a dark blue T-shirt and a black skirt. I trip over my stupid sandals.

The most expensive, fanciest...restaurant in Konoha. I've gotta go - where the _heck_ is Hanabi's wallet?! - but no, it's free! I throw open the door.

I'm late! I'm freaking late - I'll forget the stupid jacket and hurry up -

"Good luck, Hinata!" yells Hanabi from the window.

I wave back - and fall flat on my face.

I swear, if I ever get a chance to slit this dress I will! Hanabi has no fashion sense! _None at all._

I reach the restaurant finally; why had I agreed to do this? It's not a good choice! The waitress looks at me as if I were a commoner (which I probably do look like) as I rush past her, breathing hard.

It's already seated; the chairs, the elegant table, even candles, glowing dimly. Somehow it's too seductive. And Kiba's already there, too.

_If I survive this..._

--

--

--

There!! My longest chapter ever! That was fun :( My fingers hurt from typing so much!

Pleeeeeease review! Erk. Gotta go; it's really late! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Next Chapter: Hinata and Kiba talk about life and feelings in general. And don't ask anymore; I won't tell. If you really want to be a voice, review or vote on my poll! Thanks!

**Lumberry-sama,**

**The Great One**


	3. Snow Falls Again

Sorry if I hadn't updated soon, but I didn't have much time! I was with my best friends today and I drew Neji on a Smart Board! I didn't draw that well, and L.N drew FANGS on him! ERLACK. M.M drew another nose...wah. L.N and M.M are initials :D

Thanks you for the reviews and keep reading with popcorn ;) Enjoy XD

--

--

--

**Chapter Three - ****Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**Snow Falls Again**

_- From before - _

I reach the restaurant finally; why had I agreed to do this? It's not a good choice! The waitress looks at me as if I were a commoner (which I probably do look like) as I rush past her, breathing hard.

It's already seated; the chairs, the elegant table, even candles, glowing dimly. Somehow it's too seductive. And Kiba's already there, too.

_If I survive this..._

"You came." He's wearing a tight sweater, jeans, and a white jacket. Once again, Akamaru isn't present, and his hair seems much neater. "I don't believe it."

"Why?" I wonder, sitting down. So much for fanciness - I still look bad compared to the other _richer_ people seated here. On the other hand, though with informal wear on Kiba looks comfortable and presentable in anything. I'd say lucky.

"I don't know." He shrugs, smiles mysteriously. "I didn't think you would. I have my doubts." A menu is propped up by a beautiful iron clasp; Kiba turns it towards me. "What do you want?"

_Lobster...Shrimp...Sushi..._ Most anything. "I don't know."

"You can pick whatever you want."

"I...know..." For the heck of it I choose the most expensive item. "Soba-ya." It's cold noodles dipped in a special kind of sauce, plus a side order of soup.

"Sounds good." He picks a main course of something tuna and I sit there, trying not to look awkward (though I _am_.) I'd say it's just a matter of time before he tries to make conversation. Either that or a waitress will come along...

The latter happens. A blond, slim waitress of around eighteen - a few years older than me - strides smoothly to our table with a brown clipboard and a pen. One perfectly plucked eyebrow rises and words escape her perfectly plum lips, "What do you want to order?" I notice she's looking directly at Kiba, pen poised.

"Um..." He points to what we've agreed on and the free dinner voucher and adds, "Can we have water along with it? Just water is fine. Thanks." Is it just me or does he seem awfully wordy today?

"That's fine." Just before she turns around she notices me. Her arched eyebrows elongates further, and then she walks away, apparently satisfied that I'm much less than average in terms of physical appearance. And it doesn't only include the face, I suppose...

"So," starts Kiba, and I jump. His hands are folded, the light reflecting dimly off his white jacket that's hung across his shoulders in the perfect angle... "Your hair." He sees my discomfort but doesn't seem to recognize it. "You brushed it."

"Huh?" Maybe it's meant to be an insult, but I feel too deadened today to respond aggressively. "I was - thinking that about yours, too."

A grin. "You don't usually brush your hair, do you? I mean," he adds hastily, "it looks fine the way if you hadn't brushed it, but...it's more..._noticeable_ today?" Uh oh. Add another person to the awkward club.

"Where's Akamaru today?"

To my delight he shoots a dirty look at the waitress who's coming to get our drinks. "He's not allowed in. That's stupid! He's at home. In the yard, probably." The waitress comes, flashing a brilliant smile, setting Kiba's water down subtly, more gently. I don't know how I see these things, I just do. I doubt it's jealousy, but since it's rather obvious in an unobvious-sort of way...

"Thanks," I say loudly enough. She doesn't respond, but nods. An elegant blond curl springs down slightly, and she asks, _to Kiba_, "Anything else for the moment?" Double meaning.

"No," returns Kiba straightforwardly. I feel a bit more relived. Maybe this "date" won't be so bad after all... I finger a yellow waxy candle that's glowing in the dim light. There's a picture of a dark-haired young man eating a slice of meat; an advertisement.

"Do you know who that looks like?" he asks suddenly.

"Hm? ...No..."

"Sasuke." I'm surprised, but he's right. The dark hair falls exactly in place where Sasuke's does. The only difference is that the ad isn't as good-looking.

"So what do you think of him? Sasuke?"

"He's fine. Nice, I guess." I wish I could turn over the paper and start eating. I _am_ getting hungry...

"You don't like him?" He takes a sip of the ice cold water. "In _that_ way?"

Huh? I stare at him, but he's bering serious. "I - "

_"WHOA! Hinata! _You guys are on a date, too?"

Ino Yamanaka grins widely, rushing over to us. She's wearing a skimpy purple top with a flowy spring dress, and seats herself down at our table, sitting next to Kiba. "Scooch," she informs him. He sighs, and she looks directly across from me.

"You guys on a date?"

A blush starts before I know it. "N-no. Well, yes. We won the - "

"_Really_?! Because Sasuke and I won the same gift! Expresserique, free dinner."

"Sasuke...?"

_How ironic_. Sasuke Uchiha, coming around the corner wearing completely black again. We had just been talking about him, and now...

"Sasuke!" squeals Ino, and I sigh, wondering about the not too subtle hints, "Come sit with me!" She gives the glare to Kiba, who now returns one back ."_Scoooooooooooch!_" she orders.

"It's fine." Somehow Sasuke's voice always cuts to the heart of the matter, very cold and straightforward. "I'll sit next to Hinata." He doesn't take off his jacket but just sits there, looking stoic as usual, calm.

On Ino's face is a look of regret but also determination. "Sas - "

"What are your orders?" cuts in the waitress to the newcomers. One look at Sasuke and she nearly splits into a huge smirk. "Hello..._sir_. What can I do for you?"

"Go die somewhere," he mutters so only I can hear, and then clears his voice. "No. I'm not ordering anything. Tea is fine."

"What?" there's astonishment in her voice, but she tries - unsuccessfully - to cover it up with more rambling on, "you're sure? Are you positive? It's best if you order something, sir - "

"I said, just tea."

Clearly he's off limits, and she knows it. She shoots Ino a glance and almost winces at her dress jealously. "That's fine. Thank you. And you?"

"I'm on a diet! Just noodles."

When we finally get rid of the waitress, Ino starts talking excitedly, "Can you believe her?! She looks totally fake! Right, Sasuke?! It's like that time a few months ago when we all went to a restaurant called the Etique Restaurique! Honestly, these restaurants have the worst names! Remember what you ordered? I remember! It was tea, and - and a sandwich! It's Americanized - I think it's cool you chose that! Because, well, I don't know." She grins expectantly and begins another huge line, "And it's so lucky that we didn't switch for partners, right? I mean, like, you wouldn't go with _Sakura_, right? No way! She's no match for me! That's funny; you know, that next time that she says anything to be mean, I'll - "

"Shut up."

We all look at him at once, his mouth closed, like he'd never spoken. But now they open; his eyes are looking my direction - I turn red, blushing - "The _only_ reason I came was to get you off my back," he says. I don't know if it's pointed towards me or Ino.

But at the dance, he _had_ been very abrupt...and had walked away without another word, without acknowledgment.

If only..._if only_. I _am_ curious about the mark, the bruise, on his neck. I'm afraid to admit it, but I'm scared for him. _Something happened underwater! I know it did. I never noticed, and since now he's caught on and is wearing long-necked shirts..._

"Sasuke - I wasn't...your - the m - "

Suddenly he explodes, facing me fully. "I wasn't _talking_ to you, dammit, Hinata!" he shouts at me. "And anyway," His eyes are glacial - "Stop talking about that! Be quiet!"

Another waitress, about middle aged, brown haired, comes over hastily. "S-sir," she stutters, "Please, use an inside voice."

He doesn't talk. He's still looking at me, searching my expression, a furious one on his. I blink, and tears stand in my eyes. _Why...?_ "I wasn't - " I stammer, and quickly look at something else, anything else, than his eyes. Kiba looks at me, concerned, but I can't look at him, either. I stare down at my dress, my arms feeling itchy and hot.

What...I didn't...

"S-_sasuke_," says Ino in a whispered sort of voice, her tone colored with disbelief. "You didn't have to do that, you know?" Gratefulness floods my heart, but it does not stop my ever-flowing tears. "Hinata didn't say anything to bother you! You di - "

"Just shut up," he snarls. "Leave me alone!" He stands up, rips his jacket from the booth, and walks away. He walks away...from me...once again. Distantly I hear the bells on the restaurant's door clang, then fall silent once more. Silent...

Tears start collecting, but now they've turned into icicles. Outside snowflakes are falling.

--

--

--

Our dinner comes. Their speed isn't bad. I'm not hungry. I'm not hungry! I won't eat. But I'll do anything to erase this feeling of helplessness, desperation, etched in my soul. But eating won't help...

_What's not to like? What's not...?_ A twisted kind of song falls place in my mind...the song of my subconscious, and I imagine...

_What's not to like? What's not to love? _

_About him, about him._

_Dark eyes, dark hair, dark attitude._

_What's not to like? What's not to love?_

_Beautiful face, beautiful body, beautiful voice. _

_What's not to like? What's not to love?_

_He's always watching, protecting, I imagine._

_What's not to like? What's not to love?_

_I never though..never realized...he might turn against me...instead._

_What's not to like? What's not to love?_

_...Someone else..._

"I..." I utter, and something red catches my eye. 7:30. _Kuso..._ I've been here an hour and a half! With quiet desperation I look around for the exit, and find it. I want to get out of here! No words, nothing more, I quickly stand up, my voice shrill. "No bill, right? It's free? I can go whenever I want?"

Kiba looks startled, Ino sympathetic. I don't wait for an answer. I _need_ to run. Get out of here.

The bell rings angrily when I push against the door, feeling the waves of coldness running through my legs. _Why the hell didn't I bring my jacket? Oh yeah...in the process of banging my head and realizing that I had a date!_

Tear swell up in my eyes, and I run and run. Ice cold wind brushes and cuts my cheek.

_My first date. Hah! It's an understatement to say it went up in flames!_

My throat chokes up, and my shoulders rack with unspent sobs.

_To think that anyone would go on a date with me; Hinata, the shy, stupid, secluded girl! I'm over my head thinking I could have a good time._

I reach my house, but I don't bother; rushing past, I keep sprinting, ignoring Hanabi's calls, sprinting to nowhere and with no sense of direction.

_Neither do I have a direction in life..._

There's a thick layer of white, fluffy snow on the abandoned training ground.

Without thinking, I tear off my hat and scarf, stagger a few steps in the blanket of snow, and look up into the gray sky. I drop to my knees and cry.

--

--

--

That's the saddest thing I've ever written. Please review...I feel like crying XC

Today wasn't so bad! I just felt like writing something sad :X I know I'm a weird person...and I had this huge English draft due and I forgot it! ARGH.

I'm sorry if this was a short chapter. Gomenasai; I could easily add more, but I'm sort of having writer's block right now! Give me new fresh ideas XD

Plus I need to update some other stories, but I don't know if I have the time...

Anyway...

Next Chapter: Hinata goes on a mission, but many people, like Kiba, Ino, and Sakura, her friends, are in missions already! Who's she going to be with?!

**Lumberry,**

**The Cough "Great" Cough One**

**President of the Neji Luver Squad!!**


	4. Cold Kiss

**Chapter Four - Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**Cold Kiss**

Hi! I'm back, and no, I didn't win the bet - again! That's the second time, and the reason was because I was singing aimlessly "Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji" without even realizing it! It's really sad... and I'm not betting that I can go a whole twenty-hours without saying/typing/or writing his name! It's just too hard. For me, anyway XD

_- From before - _

_Neither do I have a direction in life..._

There's a thick layer of white, fluffy snow on the abandoned training ground.

Without thinking, I tear off my hat and scarf, stagger a few steps in the blanket of snow, and look up into the gray sky. I drop to my knees and cry.

--

--

--

**January 8, **Year of the Koi Pond

I hurriedly eat breakfast, giving Hanabi a swift smile and a hasty "Bye!" before running out the door. Snow is falling thick outside, and I'm brutally aware of the nonexistent prints in the snow where I'd streamed through a few days prior.

Now? I honestly can't remember what had happened...all the memories twist into one hazy swirling circle. I know I'm in the middle, somehow, and I'm lost. I used to think I had a grip on life, a destiny that was explicit and clear, but fate has proved me wrong. Sasuke's explosion made me think of a twisting, turning path. It's too fast for me, yet...I'm determined not to think about it.

Determined, but I didn't have to do.

_Three days ago..._

(**January 5...**)

I start trekking through the cumbersome pile of snow on my front yard. Ever since the snow fell yesterday, my heart felt heavy. A soft, whispering leaf rests on my hair, and I'm suddenly aware of the turn in wind, the presence.

I twist around awkwardly, both mittened hands on a shovel, the pompom on my hat nearly falling off.

The first things I see are the dark, hypnotic eyes. _They could make me lose my memory if I stare hard enough,_ I imagine. Sasuke turns his head slightly, acknowledging I'm here. A few months ago I'd be satisfied, but he'd been so angry before, it seems like a miracle he'd even want to see me.

Swiftly he turns his head the other direction again and walks on firmly, perhaps faster than he had previously, a bit more rushed. He'd be more hurried to get away from me...but not before I see the indecision in his eyes.

Mixed with pity.

Fury rises in my chest, it roars with unerring speed and whooshes past my ears. I can't think, can't hear, can't... All I see is a sea of red and that figure in the distance. When did he become so tall? I wonder, and then grab that dark figure.

I feel the soft fabric of his coat, and then -

There is no time for choices. Ninjas have no time for split second decisions. In a flash he has used one deft hand to twist my arm down - I let out a surprised cry but his other hand pushes roughly over my mouth, warm yet freezing at the same instance.

I would have thought he'd be astonished to do this, but his face doesn't betray anything. He lets me go, and I stagger back, feeling, if possible, more wounded than ever.

"Don't come near me, Hinata." He drags out the last syllable before narrowing his eyes angrily. "I don't want to hear it!"

Somehow I still want to feel his hand; there is a connection, a small but yes...

"You're just like the other girls," mutters the dark-eyed youth disgustedly. Pain flickers, and then fades. "I shouldn't have thought you were any different!" A quick breeze flutters bye, he's gone, and my pompom has fallen off.

_Kuso!_

**January 8, **Year of the Koi Pond

_- 6:24 in the afternoon - _

"Hinata!" yells Naruto over the roar of the crowd. "You're needed on a mission!"

_Mission? I haven't been in one for a long time..._

He takes my hand before I can take another step. "Hurry up," he chastens.

We reach the Hokage; she has one hand on a pile of papers, the other on a cup that I highly suspect is not tea. She drops the cup lightly and stands up, a smile boldly on her face. Naruto jumps up with unhidden excitement.

"Am I going, Granny?" he yells with enthusiasm. "I'm going, please say I'm going! I - "

The door opens and Naruto crashes into it. When he gets up there is a huge red mark on his face.

"Ah!" says Tsunade. "You've arrived."

Time stands still. It's warm, but I feel ice-cold. _No..._!

"Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha! You two are on a C-ranked mission to buy much-needed supplies of..."

I don't hear her as she buzzes on. All I know is that those subterranean black eyes are staring into mine as if they can see through me, hear my thoughts. My breath is taken away.

Breathtakingly beautiful - his face, even if he is glaring into my soul -

"Since it's six thirty, you two must start immediately. This mission will take only one day, to the small village of Arahn. Hurry up."

The silence is so freaking loud - "GRANNY!" shrieks Naruto wildly. "Why can't I go?! I thought I was going! I thought that you were nicer than this! And I think that cup of sake is affecting your ju- "

"Shut up, Naruto!" says Tsunade loudly, a blush now highlighting her cheeks. She looks at me for some reason, as if for consent. I nod automatically - how can I go on a mission with Sasuke _alone_?

She grouches, "Fine. Naruto U-zu-ma-ki..." Dragging out the syllables reluctantly, she takes a sip of the "tea." "Now get out of my face! Hurry up."

We get out.

--

--

--

As usual, the Dark and Mysterious One doesn't talk, but leaves Naruto to yell around instructions. Not a very good idea, if you ask me. But no.

"Naruto," I try to say over the shout of "Believe it! I'm gonna be the hero - "

"_Naruto_!" I scream, fed up. It's obvious he's still very immature, though fifteen. "I don't see why we can't just _go?!_"

He blinks. "That's a good idea, Hinata..." By this time Sasuke has already given up, a disgusted expression on his usually impassive face, and has rushed off alone. Ignoring me. Leaving me behind. I can't ignore the waves of hurt. _Again, Sasuke? Why? What's wrong with you? You're always so distant._

_And what's with your whole strong and silent type? I can't believe this!_

Naruto and I coast off, Sasuke far into the horizon where the sun is already hiding under the canopies._ And_ _why am I stuck with them? _

_--_

_--_

_--_

We fly in silence, our footsteps sounding every now and then.

"Sorry you had to be paired with me," mutters Naruto, averting eye contact. "I'm usually pretty...obnoxious. I'm sorry I had to fight my way into the mission." Before I can cut in to forgive him - for what though? - he continues, "That's why no one really likes me..."

If I thought the silence had been awkward, I'd heard nothing then. "That's not true!" I blurt out. "_I_ like you. You're friendly. Lots of people like you."

"_Tsunade_ doesn't," he points out, but the smile is back. He's cheery again - it really doesn't take much for him to be pleased, but that's a good thing, I suppose.

Another silence.

"What do you think of Sasuke?" I wonder aloud, and then blush waiting his response. Why had I said it?! _He's always on my mind...annoying. And now he's plaguing my train of thought, and speech, too._

Naruto thinks for a second. "He's secluded," he murmurs, glancing at me as if I knew what he meant. "He's always alone. It's like he won't let anyone in."

My eyes widen. That was it - exactly what I had been trying to fit together. Another look into Naruto's blue eyes; he's really not that spacey, I muse. Maybe he just acts tough? Either way...he's really a good person inside.

That's what matters...

"What about you, Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of him?"

"I don't know," I answer, not completely honest. _Oh, that maybe I like him and that - _Shut up, brain, shut up!

It's amazing, though...

_A few months ago I didn't even know these people! To think that... I must have been an idiot then._

_Naruto..._

_Kiba..._

_Ino..._

_Sakura..._

_Neji...Hanabi - _

_Kiba... I miss you._

"...and then Kakashi said, 'A black cat crossed my path.' He's such a weirdo, don't you think?"

"Y-yea," I force myself to transport my mind back to the present. I shoot him an absent smile. "Yea..."

--

--

--

We reach Arahn in three more hours of a combination of silence and awkward talking. I wish I could loosen up, but I don't know, I'm wound up too tightly to even grin, even smile. Sometimes I wonder how I can be such good friends with Ino, when she's always so bold.

And Kiba...he smiles at even the smallest things...warmhearted Kiba...

Before long we spot Sasuke, his shirt mixed with the color of dusk in the sky. "You're slow." Naruto scowls and enters a rampage while Sasuke looks on, annoyed. I notice he doesn't look at me, but pointedly in the opposite direction.

My teeth clench furiously._ "So_, Mr. _Perfect_. You bought the equipment? Kunais? Good for you!" I shoot at him. His mouth twitches. Slowly he turns around. "You know, being so_ conceited_ and _perfect_ at the same time while we lumber along after you? In your shadow? I don't think so." I disregard his look and instead stomp off.

"Come on, Naruto. I'll find an inn that's not too cheap for _Mr. Perfect_." I start, enraged, pulling a stuttering Naruto along. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

_Sli-i-i-p -_

The world turns upside-down for a moment before I feel the throbbing after a bad fall. Under my breath I don't mutter the most polite words, and my hands are wet. Sticky. _Ugh_...they're caked with something, but it's too hard to see in the dim light.

"Ew..." exclaims Naruto, taking my hand in his and crouching down next to my sitting form. "It's...he leans in slightly. Slowly he turns green, and blacks away slowly. "Um...it's not good, Hinata."

Sasuke's still standing up. He sighs, mutters something inaudible and handed over a few white napkins. "Wipe it," he orders to me, and I'm grateful, but take them without a word.

Only when I wipe it away do I realize -

"It's - "

Naruto's laughter envelopes the sky. He doubles over and laughs like there's no tomorrow. "H-hinata!"

I stand up, my cheeks flushed. "What?!"

"Dog cra - "

"I don't care!" I say loudly. Stomp. Stomp. Check - to see if there's any more dog poop. Stomp stomp. "I'm going to check out the inns! I'm getting tired of this!"

"I've already found one," says Sasuke, matching my stride. "It's over there." He points in the opposite direction to a promising, bright house. "You didn't need to get your temper up, okay? Now _that_ was pointless."

I'm suddenly very aware of how I acted. Childish, idiotic. Even compared to a nine year old. There's an empty space where my anger once was to the brim. I sigh and start walking.

--

--

--

_- 10:39, Inn of Arahn - _

"We're sorry!" apologizes the maid hurriedly. She sputters, "However much money you carry, we only have one room to book!" She's carrying a clipboard with at least fifty names on it. "It'll have to do. I'm sorry."

Sasuke mutters under his breath, both hands full of boxes of kunais. Naruto doesn't say anything, just stares at some spot on the wall with a disgruntled expression. Gone is the picture of luxury, I suppose. Ah, well. I sigh and force myself to look at the harassed maid in the eyes.

_Smile, smile!_

"That's fine. Thank you."

"Hinata!" shouts Naruto, his tone colored with disbelief. "That sucks! You - " Guess who stayed silent _but also gave me a look?_... Any idiot should know by now...

--

--

--

_- 10:49 - _

In case anyone is wondering, yes, the bed is comfortable and huge. Yes, Sasuke has picked a good inn.

Also, in case anyone else is wondering...

I'm sleeping on the floor. No...that's not it; they are too. It's too much to talk over, we're all too exhausted. Sasuke just picks his sleeping bag, kicks the boxes of kunais brutally away into a corner of the small room, and doesn't make another noise. Naruto whines about wanting to take the bed, then looks awkwardly at me.

I take out my right hand, in the shape of a rock. His eyebrows lift, and then he grins. Silently I win two times; scissors and paper. He scowls. Then it turns to disbelief as I take my sleeping bag and stash it in the exact opposite corner where Sasuke slept. I smile at him and roll my eyes. He scowls again.

"If you sleep on the floor," he whispers peevishly, "I will, too!" Naruto throws a few blankets onto his bag and makes a pillow. After a while the silence is broken by the sound of his breathing, deep and calm.

Despite everything, I feel happy.

I feel as if I belong.

--

--

--

**January 9, **Year of the Koi Pond

_- 4:36 in the freaking morning - _

"Get up," commands a tart voice, and cold water splashes on my face. My eyes jump open angrily and I shiver, but I don't make a sound. I'm staring up at dark hair, dark eyes, dark smirk. _I should have slept earlier yesterday..._ I reflect, reaching over lazily, not to mention reluctantly.

_So much for belonging..._ Funny how everything is distorted in the morning, when everyone is grumpy.

"ARRRRGH!" shrieks Naruto as he becomes another victim of the cold water. "STOP IT! NO! SA - SAKURA-SAN! I wasn't peek - "

Wow. Someone needs a hot shower.

Later on, after we wash up and manage a few _extremely freezing_ showers, we each take two boxes of the kunais and get ready. The maid comes in and nearly hyperventilates over the mess Naruto has created. "Get out!" she screams, and we're kicked out for the second time in two days.

"AND STAY OUT!"

"..."

"..."

"What are we getting for breakfast?" asks Naruto enthusiastically. I'm still trying to figure out where his eagerness comes from. Sadly it's plagued by the murderous look of Sasuke. _The sooner we get out of here the better!_

"Okay, okay!"

_- 5:01, traveling - _

We're traveling, obviously, in silence. It's too early. Even the birds aren't peeping out of their little nests yet.

"I'm hungry!" That's the thirty-second time. Oh yes. I've counted.

Surprisingly it's Sasuke who responds. "Don't look back," he mutters under his breath in a low voice. "There are six ninjas following us." A burst of excitement enters my stride, and I fast-forward.

"It's annoying me..." Naruto whispers, his eyes narrowed. "I want to fight them!" He stops still on the branch of one huge oak tree and waits. I slow down, sighing.

_Fighting?_ I haven't fought seriously since... Well, never. I activate Byakugan instinctively and see them right on the dot. They're wearing purple, blue, and flashy red. Not very hard to miss. And surely, a sight for sore eyes.

Sasuke corners one in an instant and - "Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu!" he yells. Three go down amidst a whirlwind of flames and debris.

"They're not very strong!" exclaims Naruto, pummeling another with a well-aimed punch. Another goes down after a batch of Naruto clones. Ouch. He hits the pavement hard. "It's almost too easy!"

_Whoosh._ All of a sudden I feel weirded out, psychotic. _Why...?_ Then it hits me. Literally.

A punch that knocks me into a hickory tree and limply onto the ground.

I spit up blood, coughing. A flurry of punches land into my stomach. Bruised and battered, I can't move. Useless. Useless. Left to die! I feel the constant trickle of blood down the side of my mouth, not aware of the kicks. Not aware of the cries that escape my throat.

_It can't end like this..._

Another fist comes close, slow motion.

A second later, I taste blood. Then my world dissolves in red.

--

--

--

_- 7:00 in the morning - _

Konoha Hospital, my eyes read, on the white washed walls. A foul smell. A bland taste. I open my eyelids. They weigh a ton.

"Are you okay? Oh no, don't move!" A nurse in white runs in, looking harried. "Don't move!" she repeats nervously. "You're in the Konoha Hospital Ms. Hyuuga. You've lost too much blood to move! Please - "

I ignore her. Sitting up, I feel the slicing pain in my stomach. A wince. I thought it would be gone by now...

"Don't talk" is another order I choose to disregard. "Where...where's Sasuke? And Naruto?" I add.

"They're fine, Ms. Hyuuga." She reaches onto the counter and checks something. "The - Sasuke, was it?" She squints. "He carried you." _Aw, _is my first thought. Sarcasm, of course. I'm too mortified to think straight.

"What happened?" I sit up another inch, and then slip down three. _Kuso! I'm in the hospital...with a cast on!_

She casts a disdainful look in my direction. Nope; I'm not one for following orders. "The rogue ninja knocked you out," she replies tartly, examining her clipboard again. "That's basically all."

I sit back, numb. _I'm the only one who got knocked out?_ Even Naruto didn't. He's stronger than me! I realize.

_Come on, Hinata. More. More! You've _got_ to train harder._

I look up, suddenly full of determination. A slip of white paper is on my bed stand, swaying softly in the gentle breeze. Curiously I flip it over.

_Meet me by the bench near the main gate - S._

That was it.

I drag myself out of the room, scanning for any wayward nurses. Seeing none, I hightail out of there, my leg dragging slowly across the ground. _What?_ I look down, the first time seeing my condition not under blankets.

And I'm freezing; a white tank top, thin black pants, a cast on my right arm. And my leg... _I've never felt so helpless before! Curse it all..._ Reluctantly I continue, the note clutched in my good hand tightly.

I see him before I see the large gray bench. "Hinata..." His voice is like leaves barely brushing the wind. "I'm glad you came," he says quietly, standing up. I walk towards him hazily, unaware of my foot lagging behind me. I'm both relieved and confused as to why he's here... A breeze flows past like a rippling, gentle wave of water. I shiver, my hair swirling around my cold face.

"I'm sorry." His voice drips like ice does in the spring, one effervescent drop of clear water after another. It's serene, true, and speaks no lies. Now if only I could believe him..._But why? Why...?_

"You weren't exactly apologizing before," I reply coldly, recalling the furious glares from a few days ago. "And I don't know what I did wrong!" I add, hasty. Too hasty. But it doesn't evoke emotion from him. He hasn't changed - hasn't changed at all. Not like me. Not like me...

He takes a slight step forward; determination. "It's my fault," he amends, averting eye contact. "I shouldn't have treated you like that." His eyes unthinkingly slide over to mine. I hold his gaze, unable to breathe. His voice drops to a whisper. "Secrets..."

I don't know if I walked or ran, but either way I'm only a foot from him, his eyes. "Tell me."

His scar. The mark; the bruise. Destiny. Once again it's niftly covered by his black jacket. I suddenly remember the night at the dance.

_"Y-yes," I whisper. "So...what happened to you underwater?"_

_His eyes are hidden by a thin curtain of hair, but I can see his mouth convulse, something ominous, and he turns and walks away without answering. My head feels like it's in a black hole, swirling. Dizzy._

_Beside me, the wall has a clear dent where his fingers had clenched._

This time, jerked roughly back to the present, his eyes once again staring into the depths of my souls, and I speak out, the same as before, yet _not_ the same. My voice is somehow stronger, seeking an answer this time. "What happened underwater? You can tell me."

In his eyes shows self-inflicted pain. His fingers clench a few times. Then his body grows limp, still. "It's Itachi," he says, with a wild look in his eye. "To avenge my clan, I must seek power."

He bares his teeth furiously, and then, as if just realizing I stood there next to him, he forces calmness. My heart twists, bleeds for this pain. "It's not necessary!" I try to convince him, but he shakes his head, hair swaying. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it can't be worth it."

"No..." This time it's completely different, with an edge of menace. "Don't try to stop me!" His eyes narrow; he snarls, "This again! Why should you care so much for other people? _That's_ not worth crap compared to yourself. You shouldn't be so selfless, trying to help others so much!"

I feel his angry breath, see the words forming, hear the cuts he's making in his own soul. I wince.

"That's what I - " He breathes, something like terror forming on his countenance. "That's what I like...about you."

I don't move as he comes closer. I stay as he kisses me. I don't move. I'm frozen...

_The day when my father died of a heart attack. Now that's saturnine. Laughable, supposedly. Ice clouds the windows, reminding me of how it killed all the green plants, everything living. But it's beautiful._

_His eyes remind me of the spring. The arrival of spring._

_I haven't seen his eyes truly laugh yet, but when it does, it will be the most beautiful spring that I've ever seen._

_That I'll ever see._

--

--

--

The next day he is gone.

--

--

--

Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!Tomorrow is Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas!

Merry Christmas!!!!!!

And if you don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays!

**Neji**: That sounds too bland.

**Lumberry**: ...Um...Happy Winter?

**Neji**: Maybe some people don't think it's winter. Maybe...

**Lumberry**: Oh, shut up.

Next chapter: Sasuke's gone. Hinata copes. Period. If you really want another cookie, review!

XD I really want criticism! I'm dying for someone to either flame or awesomely give me cookies XD

This is the longest chapter I've ever written! About four thousand words!!!!

**Lumberry**-**sama**


	5. A Cold Dose of Reality

**Chapter Five - Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**A Cold Dose of Reality**

Um...I don't know if I should continue. I'm sort of losing interest and I was practicing to write in another narrative and it's much easier.

But please tell me if I should!

Either way, enjoy! (,"),

P.S. This little guy (,"), is totally my-i-ine! Lol.

Oh...P.P.S I changed the summary! You'll see XD

_- From before - _

_The next day he is gone._

_--_

--

--

I can't believe he's gone.

Just here he's kissed me. Just here I've experienced a sweet, loving...nothing.

I lay on the ground, where the snow has melted into light green grass. I place my hands across my chest, freezing, and cry silently. I'm alone. He's gone. He never liked me in the first place.

--

--

--

_February...March._

They all pass. And? The funny thing is, I don't care.

--

--

--

**April 5,** Year of the Koi Pond

Naruto and the others arrive today. I have to say I'm not excited in seeing them at all. The mission was a failure. No sign of Sasuke. No sign of _him_...

_- 8:31 morning - _

"Hinata!" says a voice behind me. I don't turn around, half expecting the person to be calling another Hinata besides me. "Hinata!"

Ino huffs, running up next to me. She has pink splotches on her face. "Crap, Hinata! What's freaking wrong with you?" Her eyes are shining, her mouth opens in disapproval. "I can't believe they're back!"

She hugs me and squeals. I push her away. "Leave me alone." Kudos to my voice. It's strong for once.

She eyes me. "What's _wrong_ with you? Aren't you the tiniest bit _glad_?!"

I don't face her, don't make eye contact. I don't talk at all, but keep walking. Aimlessly.

"Dang. You can be such a _bitch_ sometimes."

She goes away in search of someone who can relate to her feelings. I don't move. I'm ice.

--

_- 8:53 morning - _

I eat breakfast at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. It's peaceful and quiet. Just the way I like it.

"Hinata!" says a voice, familiar. It's brash, bold. Naruto. He appears from under the cloth that's draped at the entrance and runs up to me, sporting various injuries, but nothing too serious. "I - I'm back."

He's glad to be back, that's for sure. Relief and sadness are in his eyes.

"You didn't bring him back?"

All of a sudden that relief crumples and his face twists grimly. "N-no." It's the first time I've seen him stutter. Hah. Welcome to the club, Naruto.

"I was too l-late."

I finish my ramen, tasting bitter in my mouth, and push my money to the counter. "Failure," I mutter, not knowing what to feel inside.

"Wh-what?"

Just my luck, I see the two scars on his face. I wince at my crudeness. _Heartless._ "N-nothing."

I slip out of the flaps, certain that nothing will ever be the same again.

--

_- 10:23 Konoha Hospital - _

Sakura stands by the door looking visibly upset. Without pausing for a second she confronts me, her face torn. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she asks. She's usually outgoing and sure of herself.

Oh well. Another edition where someone loses her surety.

Welcome to the club.

I ignore her, but then my conscience opens up. "Who?"

"Neji...Kiba...Chouji! You didn't hear?" Worry is flecked in her pale green eyes. They are dark circles under them.

"They deserve to die," I utter. Shock stands in her eyes. She almost staggers back.

"What?!"

"They're idiots thinking they could bring Sasuke back!" I say, loudly, a hitch coming in my voice, and then her fist connects solidely with my collarbone. She holds me against the wall. I stare back at her, unflinching.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about the shinobi of Konoha."

_What's become of me?_

I cough, and she lets me loose, back to her own grieving world.

_- 10:32 hospital - _

There's a crowd of the Inuzuka clan around Kiba's room. _The same room where Sasuke had been in._

I slip in, shy once more in his gaze. But I don't know what to expect. Honestly, honestly? I didn't miss him one small bit. Call me callous!

"H-hinata?" he croaks. The whole group turns around to stare at me.

His sister's eyes wi-i-iden. "Hey, you're that girl!" she says in a not-so-quiet voice.

No blush comes to my cheeks. "I want to talk to him."

"That's okay," she amends, and then turns to the group with a look in her eyes. They nod and scamper off. (actually...)

When we're alone I feel the blood suddenly pound in my heart. I cough. "You okay, Hinata?" he asks.

"I'm fine."

He smiles weakly, a large, bandaged wound on his chest, and rests back, his head sinking into the soft pillows. "That's good."

A burst of thought; "Why couldn't _I_ have gone?!" I nearly yell.

"Huh?" He stares at me, stunned. "Gone where?"

I pace up and down for a few seconds before answering. I point to him, shaking all over. "Why couldn't _I_ have rescued Sasuke? I could have brought him back! I could have rescued him! I could have - "

"Relax, Hinata." He's tense and his eyes are tired. "It's over. There's not more anyone can do about it."

"Oh, shut up!" I snap, and then regain my lofty composure. "I - I could have done better than any of you worthless idiots."

Before I see the look in his eyes I run out the room, past his watching clan, and rush out the hospital. I'd had enough of meeting my former friends again. It's much better to be secluded. I run out of the hospital, desperate to get out of there, anywhere.

"You have a problem."

I don't bother to answer. I don't know and care who it is. I just continue to walk along.

"You weren't like this before."

Ignore. Ignore the penetrating stare.

_Suddenly I imagine it's Sasuke and I -_

_whip around only to discover -_

it's Shikamaru.

_Welcome to reality, Hi-na-ta._

My shoulders drop in disappointment. I stare at the ground where his sandals connect with the rough terrain. If he painted his nails purple...

"There's something wrong with you."

My voice trembles. "Oh, really."

He sighs and lifts my chin up so I can face him. "How troublesome," he mutters. "And what happened to the bravery after my pep talk a few months ago?"

"That bravery d-disappeared," I say with a sarcastic spin on it, and my eyes burst into tears. Listlessly words escape my mouth. Funny...I remember feeling sad about Sasuke? But now the feeling's gone and only words rise.

Words with no meanings.

He clasps my head to his shoulder where I, embarrassingly, dry my eyes.

_I've never felt so helpless before. Even after Hiashi's heart attack. I still had Hanabi and her money. Now...I still do. But Sasuke...Sasuke's really gone..._

_Sasuke..._

"Sasuke," I murmur. _What's wrong with me!? I never really liked hiim - no - no, HE never really liked ME!!_

_Sasuke..._

_SASUKE!_

It's like I can reach him my telepathy or whatever.

But no.

Just another disappointment I can add to my collection.

"What a drag," I hear Shikamaru mutter under his breath, as his shirt gets wetter and wetter. Instantly I pull myself away from him.

"S-sorry. G-gomenas-sai."

My stutter has returned.

"That's fi - " He stops. "Where are you going, Hinata?"

But it's too late for his call. I've already ran away.

--

--

--

_- By the lake - _

I stumble on a sharp rock, bringing a deep gash into the heel of my foot. I ignore it, like I have ignored so many people today, and continue blindly.

_This is where he and I were partners._

Staggering, I balance myself on the highest rock. It's huge and intimidating.

_This is where...he saved my life._

I'd like to believe that. Crying, I look up into the sky.

_Months of pursuing a dream._

I drop to my knees on the rock, and it cuts my palm.

_Months of blinding running to him._

I glance into the murky black waters, near the middle.

_I can't reconsider. I shan't. I've got to do this._

Tears stream down my face, drip into the lake.

_Who cares, anyway?_

I lift my shivering body off the edge and plummel down into the water. Just then I hear a voice screaming, "_HINATA_!"

And then a deafening, watery grave sweeps me up and carries me away.

--

--

--

**Shikamaru**

_KUSO! _

I lead my small rescue squad to the edge of the lake. Sakura has tears treaming down her face, and Ino's trembling like a leaf.

Taking a branch and aiming it, I cast my shadow into the waves. It's impossible to grab her at this distance, yet I still vainly try. The shadow snaps back, defeated by the lake.

"Sh-shikamaru," stammers Ino. "She's g-gone." Ino looks into the waters, her face stricken. "I can't b-believe H-hinata's g - "

"Don't say that!" I snap tersely, trying to think.

The wind brushes past lightly but it brings shivers up my arms. "We'll go in after her."

"_What_?" says Sakura angrily, making me jump. "What are you thinking? We can't _all_ go in! It's too dangerous! What if! - "

I cut her off and stare at her. She flinches. "This is Hinata. We've got to do everything to get her back."

They nod, silently. Without another work I force myself to stay calm and dive into the waves. In an instant I'm swallowed up in black.

--

--

--

Okay. I admit. I hated it myself. Well, I don't know. What do you think?

Please review.


	6. Dead

**Chapter Six - Kiss Me, Kiss Me**

**Dead**

Yes I decided to continue. Last chapter, everyone!! ...Or is it?

--

--

--

Ten Years Later...

A tall, dark-haired man stepped into Konoha. He was thin, handsome, with longer hair and wiser eyes. He had done his task. He'd reaped benefits and suffered regrets.

He had not forgotten about Hinata.

All around town it was with busy, milling people.

A slight boy of five collided with the stranger. The man gently carried the boy off to his mother.

He saw...his old...acquiantances.

But he would not talk to them.

He was revisited, he was here again, this place...

Again.

--

_I've come here for you, Hinata..._

--

The young man stopped. The wind was bittersweet with a scent of lavender and he paused, faintly smiling.

Something was wrong, though.

Why did it feel...so cold?

He walked in the direction the wind pointed.

And then he saw it.

The gravestone.

--

_This time, This place...  
Misused, Mistakes.  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

_--_

He fell to his knees in stunned silence.

--

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Year of Lavender - Year of the Koi Pond_

_14 years of age_

_Loyal friend_

_Will be remembered._

--

His throat made biting sounds. He wasn't aware of the tears slipping to the cold grass below.

--

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know__  
That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
From far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_--_

"Hinata..." he wondered. He half-laughed and reached out to touch the gravestone. It was so cold, so cold...

"One last time..."

--

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
_

_--_

"I'm too late," he realized. _Hinata..._ His forehead touched the cold stone of the grave. _Hinata..._ He wanted to scream, to yell. He banged his head against the grave.

_Hinata...Hinata...HINATA!_

--

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_--_

"Who are you?" Before him stood another man, one of thick blond hair and whiskered cheeks. They stared at eachother.

"I'm...no one."

"Why are you here?"

"To pay my respects..."

The dark-haired man stood up, his mouth twisting.

He walked out of the village without another look back.

--

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

_--_

She was gone.

He was too late.

And she was gone.

--

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_--_

Outside, it started to snow.

* * *

**Ha. Um. Hahahaha. And now you may review...I'm sorry...I'm very very sorry...**


End file.
